Descubriendo sentimientos y forjando destinos
by EVELYN TKM
Summary: Por ustedes descubrir nuevos sentimientos, Los odio por ello, Pero también encontré algo mas, Quien diría que después de todo, Yo reiría al final. aviso: parejas S&S, S&T y E
1. Rabia

"_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" y los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP._

Como describir lo que siento en este momento

Pues hay una sola palabra que describe lo que siento por ellos en este momento

Rabia, si así es, seguro se preguntan por qué una chica a la que muchos conocen como inocente y alegre, una joven que siempre anda con una sonrisa y es dulce para con los demás, se encuentra corriendo por las calles, llorando y maldiciendo internamente una y otra vez a esas personas en las que más había confiado.

La respuesta es simple, me destrozaron el corazón de la forma más cruel, ¿Qué de quienes hablo?, pues de mi querido y adorado novio y la que se decía ser mi mejor amiga. Así es, todo paso de improvisto yo tuve que salir por una emergencia de mi familia a otro país, y regrese antes ya que pude solucionarlo fácilmente, no lo llame porque quería darle una sorpresa, pero al final me la lleve yo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Flash back * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Estaba ansiosa, ya que la daría una sorpresa a mi amado shaoran, me dirigí a su departamento, había comprado unos dulces para comer junto a él y tal vez una película. O quizás algo más íntimo. Pensaba a la vez que me sonrojaba, es que hace algunos meses ya habíamos intimados juntos y nada me había hecho más feliz.

Al llegar entre con la copia de llaves que una vez me dio, deje las cosas sobre la mesa, pero escuche unos ruidos venir de su habitación, y me dirigí para ver que era, pero con cada paso que daba mi corazón se iba apretando ya que los sonidos los reconocía como jadeos, algo en mi corazón me decía que no siguiera pero mi cuerpo no obedeció, entreabrí la puerta y mi mundo se vino abajo, en esa cama donde me entregue a él se encontraba al que creía como el amor de mi vida y a mi amiga teniendo relaciones juntos.

Las lágrimas bajaron de mi rostro sin poder detenerlas y no sé como pero pude articular una frase, en un susurro porque mi voz estaba apagada

-los odio-

Ambos voltearon a verme, ella con sorpresa y el con culpa, intentaban decir algo, pero no los deje ya que Salí corriendo y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Y me eche a correr.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin flash back * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y ahora eme aquí, corriendo por las calles llorando y sintiéndome una tonta por haber confiado en ellos, pero dedo decir que gracias a ellos conocí el significado de

"la rabia"

* * * * * Continuara* * * * * * * *

Y que les pareció, espero les guste, aún faltan dos sentimientos ^^

Pero no sabía que escribir y surgió esta idea y antes de que se me borre la explaye.

Veré si me inspiro para los siguientes.

Cuando lo leí, les aseguro odie a shaoran ¬¬

Veré como lo soluciono

Porque esto así no se queda

Próximo sentimiento: "resentimiento"

¿Review? O_o

Atte. Eve


	2. Resentimiento

Hola ¿Cómo están? Seguro se preguntaran como estoy después de que mi novio me engaño pues que les digo sobreviví.

Si, curioso no, que la gente piense que por un amor, nadie puede deprimirse tanto, pero es que duele y mucho. Pero eso es algo de lo que ya no quiero hablar.

Pero debo admitir que no puedo evitar recordar ese día como un momento doloroso también me trae un recuerdo muy hermoso.

************** Flash back **************

Al correr con la vista nublada por las lágrimas no observe que choque con alguien, me estaba disculpando con esa persona cuando me dijo que no importaba reconocí su voz y lo llame por su nombre, él también lo hizo pero se sorprendió al verme en ese estado intento reconfortarme pero yo solo le dije que estaba bien, y mejor hablábamos otro día, yo no quería que me viera así, y menos que supiera la razón, pero él no me dejo, me abrazo y dejo que me desahogara en su pecho, no recuerdo muy bien como sucedió, pero de un momento a otro, estaba en su departamento sentada en su sofá, esperando que él me trajera un té.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me pidió que le explicara lo que sucedió, al comienzo no quería pero luego de insistir no pude evitar recordar y volver a derrumbarme, pero él estuvo ahí para reconfortarme, y apoyarme al terminar me pregunto cómo me sentía

Y le fui sincera, me sentía mejor por el hecho de desahogarme, pero también me di cuenta de que volví a descubrir un nuevo sentimiento, y que nuevamente fue generado por ellos el resentimiento. El tan solo me escucho y me explico que era normal que sintiera eso, que no era malo. Pero yo solo negaba diciendo que estaba mal, que yo no tenía por qué sentir eso.

Me abrazo nuevamente y me decía al odio, que shaoran era un idiota, que no sabía lo que tenía, que no se lo perdonaría, yo solo comencé a sollozar en sus brazos, pero me sentía bien, me sentía segura en sus brazos, luego continuo murmurando cosas, como que no podía creer que Tomoyo haya llegado a tanto, mi curiosidad me gano y pregunto porque. El me conto que ella se le había confesado pero el la había rechazado. Eso me sorprendió, pero no le di la mayor importancia, ya que me sorprendí al sentir los labios de Eriol sobre los míos, pero de igual manera correspondí el beso, luego profundizo el beso y agrego caricias, más tarde estas no fueron suficientes por lo cual terminamos en su habitación entregándonos el uno al otro, entre besos y caricias, me decía que me amaba, que siempre lo hizo, pero yo no podía responderle aun no, no cuando aun seguía dolida.

Pero eso no impidió que entregue a su pasión y que haya tocado el cielo junto con Eriol, en ese momento me olvide de todo e incluso del resentimiento que sentí a.

* * * * *Continuara * * * * * * * *

Bueno eh aquí la continuación jeje

No sé si lo esperaban, espero que no ^^

Que pasara en el siguiente sentimiento y ultimo

"fidelidad"

Nos vemos

Atte. Eve


	3. Fidelidad

Después de haber pasado la noche con Eriol, el me acompaño a mi casa, y me explico que no quería que mi corazón se confundiera, ya que el sabe que aun amo a shoaran, pero él no podía negar lo que sentía por mí y por eso hizo lo que hizo, Aunque no se arrepiente, al no obtener ninguna respuesta de mi parte, el solo bajo la mirada triste listo para irse, pero yo los sujete de un brazo el volteo a verme sorprendido, yo solo lo bese y le dije en voz baja que tampoco me arrepentía. El solo me sonrió y se despidió con un hasta luego.

Pero ahora me encuentro un par de días después en el sillón de mi casa con shaoran de rodillas pidiéndome que me lo perdone, que lo que hizo fue un error que él me ama, y bla bla un discurso el cual seguro practico antes de venir. Pero a pesar de eso no puedo negar que lo amo, masoquista dirán, pero no puedo evitarlo. Le explique que no puedo volver a confiar en él, y me vuelve a jurar fidelidad, que él se moriría antes de volver a hacerme sufrir, y por muy tonto que suene le creo, pero le advertí que tendrá que demostrármelo.

El solo sonríe, se lanza sobre mí, me besa me y allí mismo en el sofá terminamos haciendo el amor.

Después de ese día shaoran se la pasa regalándome cosas, recitando frases de amor, me lleva a lugares románticos y me hace el amor de forma tierna. En verdad estoy feliz.

Y más al recordar el día que nos cruzamos con mi ex mejor amiga, aun disfruto al rememorar su rostro cuando mi novio le dijo en la cara a esa que ella solo había un error, una aventura de una noche que jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, teniendo a alguien como yo. Ja no pude evitar la sonrisa que surgió en mi rostro. Ella tan solo me miro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y con odio diciéndome que me odiaba y que le había quitado a los dos hombres en los que se había interesado y se marchó. Shaoran intento indagar sobre que dos hombres, pero solo me hice a la desentendida y no insistió.

3 meses después

Aquí estoy terminando de alistarme para salir, y a la vez observando al hombre que amo recostado en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente, con su cabello castaño desordenado por la actividad previamente que realizamos, oh sí que lo disfrute.

Pero mejor me apresuro sino se me hará tarde, me levanto y me acerco a mi amado, le doy un beso en la frente

-hay mi querido shaoran, siento un poco de culpa al hacer esto pero no puedo dejarlo, ya que también lo amo-

Sin más salgo de nuestro de casa y veo que apoyado en un auto se encontraba el hombre que me vuelve loca cuando estoy en sus brazos, aquel que sabe cómo reconfortarme.

Nos besamanos apasionadamente-

Te extrañe-susurro el peli azul

-yo más-comento mientras lo abrazaba

-me siento mal al hacerle esto a mi primo-

-tranquilo amor, recuerda solo el prometió fidelidad, yo no- sonreí coqueta

-pero está mal- hablaba a la vez que subíamos al auto y estaba por agregar algo cuando lo silencie con un beso.

-así como él fue quien me lo prometió, fue quien me enseño a no cumplir con la fidelidad, lo recuerdas?-el solo asintió hipnotizado por la belleza de esa mujer-pues bien vámonos recuerda que debo volver antes de que despierte-

Eriol solo sonrió y condujo con prisa hacia su departamento para pasar con su Sakura una noche de pasión desenfrenada, pero no pudo evitar pensar

"tonto primo, si supieras que tu fidelidad no sirve de nada"

Wow wow siguen ahí, ojala que sí.

No me maten

No sé qué paso, solo comencé a escribir y el resto salió solo, no me quejo quede conforme.

Pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes.

No sean malos.

Hasta aquí llegamos, espero les haya gustado

Nos vemos es otros fics

Bs a todos ^^

Atte. Eve


End file.
